You Found Me
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: One year later, everything has changed. A threat, a loss, and an old enemy. Can anyone ever be safe, or will everything fall apart. Rated T for violence and occasional language. SEQUEL TO JSS
1. One Year Later

One Year Later

Mitchie's Point of View

I sat in an armchair, listening to the rain pattering against the roof, watching it roll down the windows, and letting tears flow freely down my face. A year has officially passed since the day Nate and Jason knocked on the door, bringing me the news that caused my whole life to collapse. I thought that time heals all wounds but time just makes mine worse. I remembered back to the day when they came, how my knees had given out and how the pained cry had pierced the air. I remembered how my vision had been blurred from tears as Shane's promise echoed through my head.

A knock on the door came, echoing the one in my memory. I slowly got up and opened the door slowly, a glimmer of hope in my mind. The glimmer died the second I saw Nate and Jason standing there. I fought back the memory that threatened to make me breakdown.

"Hey, Mitch, how are you?" Nate asked with a sad look on his face.

"Fine," I muttered, motioning for them to come in. They sat down on a couch opposite my armchair.

"Seriously, Mitchie," Jason insisted.

"I miss him," I said, "I keep thinking he's going to walk through that door."

"He's not," Nate said, "I hate to be pessimistic but he's not going to come back. It's been a year." Jason nodded, agreeing.

"There's no proof he's dead, no body," I said stubbornly.

"There's no proof he's alive and why would someone kidnap him for a year without killing him?" Nate argued. I fought against the sobs that tried to break free.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Jason asked quietly when I reached up to rub tears away.

"Mitch, I didn't… I mean…," Nate said, trying to find the right words.

"No, you're right," I sobbed, "I just can't stand this." Nate half stood to comfort me but changed his mind and sat back down. I looked up and saw tears on both of they're faces through my own tears. I curled up into a small ball and let the tears flow until they ran out.

"We're, um, going to get something to eat from the kitchen," Nate said and they stood up. I knew that they were just embarrassed to have me see them breakdown. I nodded and they left.

"Why did it have to be him?" I whispered to myself.

There was a weak knock on the door. I slowly got up to answer it, wiping the tears off of my face. When I opened the door my muscles froze. His hair, a tangled mess, was dripping from rain. His clothes, which were torn and faded in places, were baggy on his dangerously thin body and he had bruises all over his body. Despite all of this, he smiled as he looked at me. We looked each other in the eye for an instant. I couldn't believe he was really here, after all this time. I saw that pain of all that had happened to him in his eyes as he smiled. With a small cry, I threw myself into his arms. Nate and Jason must have heard me because they came running into the room. Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Shane?!"

* * *

**You know you love me, I updated and let Shane live :D so anyway, yes the sequel is up, but don't expect an update to soon, still somethings i need to work out for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or even the title cause ilovedisney won the contest.**


	2. Back Together

Back Together

Shane's Point of View

I held Mitchie as tightly as I could and kissed her hair. I missed her touch, her smell, her love. Neither of us let go until Nate and Jason came from the kitchen and both cried out in surprise.

"What- how…" Nate stuttered.

"I'll explain later," I said, kissing Mitchie's forehead.

"You've been gone a year, I think we deserve an explanation," he said. That shocked me so much that my arms immediately fell to my sides.

"I was gone for a _year?!_" I said. I knew I had been gone for a long time but a full _year?_

"Yeah, it's our anniversary," Mitchie said quietly.

"So where were you?" Jason asked.

I couldn't stop the memory of what I had just escaped from before it popped into my head. Wincing, I shook my head, forcing the memory away into my head.

"What happened?" Nate pushed.

"Just leave it alone!" I snapped and they all jumped. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

They didn't continue to push me to tell them anything. Nate and Jason left quietly, leaving Mitchie and I alone.

"I missed you," she whispered and buried her head in my chest.

Instead of answering, I kissed her, hard. It'd been a full year since I've been able to touch her or kiss her. She pulled me into the bedroom and, without breaking the kiss, fell down on the bed, pulling me with her. Our lips only parted for a second to take our shirts off.

Mitchie's Point of View

I felt Shane get out of bed later than night. Groggily, I turned my head and looked at the clock. It was only 2:41 in the morning. By then, Shane had walked out of the room, not noticing or not caring that I was up. I stood up, threw on a shirt and followed him. When I found him, he was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

"Shane?" I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking.

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"It's not your fault," I said and kissed his cheek, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened," he said.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I said and let him go.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss. We both went back to the bedroom, content in each others arms.

* * *

**Phew, now that the filler chapter's done, the evil typing can begin. Gonna go work on the next chapter. Expect updates to this, Shelf, and MTF today because i have a promise to keep to shewhoshallwrite. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER HJBOWriter**


	3. What Really Happened

What Really Happened

Mitchie's Point of View

The next day I started noticing the changes in Shane. He would jump and loud sounds or sudden movements. He always seemed tense and on alert as if he was expecting something bad to happen. When there was a knock on the door shortly after breakfast, Shane looked suddenly afraid. I shot him a weird look before opening the door to see Nate and Jason.

"Come on in, guys," I said and they walked over to Shane, who was now looking even more stressed.

"You okay, man?" Nate asked but Shane ignored him at sat on the couch, looking pale. Nate shot me a look but I just shrugged, unsure of what was going on with Shane.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. He winced like he was thinking of something that scared him and buried his head in his hands.

"Nothing's wrong," he mumbled into his hands.

"Shane, come on," Nate said, "There's got to be something wrong. You haven't been the same since you came back."

"Nothing's wrong," he snapped but immediately looked guilty and said, "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't want to think about this right now."

"You don't have to say anything," I said.

"Actually, I do," he said sadly, "You guys could be in danger?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"If I tried to escape, Joey threatened to hunt down everyone I care about and… k-kill them," he stuttered.

"Joey?! Joey did this to you?!" Nate asked and Shane just nodded, looking even paler.

"We have to call the police," I said in shock.

"They won't catch him, he's too sneaky. I doubt he'd even do it himself. He'd probably send one of his gang members," Shane said.

"But they can give us some protection so he can't get to us," I said.

"I mean, I know that he's a horrible guy but kidnapping?!" Nate continued. Shane and I shot him looks to get him to shut up.

"That's a good idea," Shane muttered.

Nate continued to mutter to himself for a few minutes about Joey until Jason dragged him out to their car, looking apologetic. Shane and I just stayed on the couch, neither of us sure what to do next. After a while he started to get up.

"I should go down to the police station," he said.

"I'll come with you," I said, starting to get up, too, but he shook his head.

"No, I just need to do this alone right now," he said.

"But, Shane-," I started.

"I'll see you later," he said.

With that, he kissed me on the lips for a second, turned, and walked out the door, leaving me there wondering what to do. I just wish I could help him but I can't. Shane was doing what he did best; shutting people out. I couldn't tell if he was doing it because he was scared or because he thought it was best for everyone. I had a sinking feeling that his wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**This BARELY fits the limit for my week deadline thing. If you don't know what that is, i have to update EVERY story i have (not DYHAP) by next Monday, Feb 15, and if i do, i'll post a new story or two. i spoke about it on my Twitter account, HJBOWriter and so now i'm doing it :D follow me! so far i have done this and TFABH but i'm working on it!**

**REVIEW AND BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM! JK but do review plz :D**


	4. Sorry

**I am SOOOOO sorry about what I'm going to say but I haven't really been inspired with this story for a LONG time (or any story really, that's why i haven't been updating) but i just don't know how to continue this story after the next few chapters and i would really rather be focusing on some of the awesome stuff i have planned for my other stories, like the sequels to TFABH and CRCS, finishing up IWSTFIL, getting farther in DF, getting a little more of WTSE done, getting to a certain point in Shelf, etc. so this story is going on TEMPORARY hiatus, probably until the end of summer.**


	5. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
